Stacy's Night At Freddy's
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: While playing a game with her friends, Stacy gets stuck in a Pizzeria alone at night. There she will come face to face with four certain animatronics. Will she make it out alive? K plus for Mild gore. One-shot!


_Hello everyone! This is my first story based off Five Nights At Freddy's!_

_Couple things though:_  
_1\. I, personally, never had played any of the 3 games whatsoever. I've only seen the videos of animations or other people playing them._

_2\. Me and my friend, SailorMarble14, had an idea of what happened if those animatronics met a child. Stacy happens to be a child and I chose her if she happened to meet them._

_3\. This is my first time doing a fanfic based off a computer game so it might not be perfect. But, please be nice for this the first fanfic I did based off Five Nights At Freddy's._

_4\. Yes, I am aware that Golden Freddy is part of the pizzaria, but I'm not going to add him for this because I really don't know too much about him and I think he would be a little too scary for Stacy._

_5\. Yes, Stacy is from Eureka Seven but this is not a crossover. _

_Also, I wanna thank SailorMarble14 for helping me. :) Thanks hon'!_

_This is just a one-shot of how Stacy would meet them, but I am also working on another FNAF story involving a Disney villain I really __**REALLY **__hate._

_Until then, enjoy!_

_I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's or the characters._  
_I don't own any characters from Eureka Seven either._

_Stacy, Hank, Matt, and Gina are my OCs. They belong to me._

Chapter 1: Trapped Inside and Unlikely Friends

It was a beautiful late Saturday afternoon and it was a perfect day for children to go outside and play with friends. Stacy went to the park after lunch to play with her friends in a game of hide and seek at the local park.

"You guys ready?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah!" everyone said. Along with Stacy, Matt, Gina, and Hank there were three other kids playing with them as well.

"Matt's it!" a girl said, "You have to count to fifty."

"Okay. You guys go hide!" Matt closed his eyes and started to count, "One...two...three...four...five..."

While Matt counted, the kids went to their own separate directions to find a place to hide.

As Stacy ran, she came across an empty building she had never seen before. It had white walls around the sides and a sign on the top of it that had the face of a bear on it.

'Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria?" she read out loud, "I never heard of this place before."

She went over to the building and noticed that even though it was closed, one of the doors was left open.

"Perfect!" she smiled to herself, "I can hide in here!"

Stacy went inside, closed the door, and crouched down. She stayed by the door so she could listen close and see if anyone was coming.

"This is perfect!" Stacy said as quietly as she could, "They'll never find me in here!" She didn't know how right she was for no one has come to this place in years.

Minutes went by and about a half an hour later, Stacy was getting tired of waiting and she started to feel very sleepy.

"Where are they?" she yawned, "They should've found me by now."

Stacy tried to keep her eyes open but the effort proved to be in vain. She sat on the cold, hard floor, placed her arms over her knees, and fell asleep.

Back at the park, all the kids returned in time to finish their game but noticed that someone was still missing.

"Hey," Hank said, "where's Stacy?"

"I don't know." Matt shook his head, "I couldn't find her anywhere. She must've found a really good hiding place."

"Has anybody seen Stacy?" Gina asked the others.

"No but we don't have time to look for her now." one of the boys asked, "It's dinnertime. Later guys!"

"See you guys tomorrow!" a girl waved goodbye.

As the other children left, Gina, Hank, and Matt were both worried and irritated at the same time.

"Why do they not wanna help us find Stacy?!" asked Matt in anger, "She could be lost, or scared, or something!"

"You don't think those lab guys got her, do you?!" Gina asked with frightened eyes.

"I don't know, but we better get back to the ship and tell the others." Hank suggested, "I'm sure they'll help us look. Let's go!"

"Right!" Gina and Matt followed their friend home.

They went home and told their parents and Holland about Stacy being missing. Holland called the police and searched everywhere for hours, but no one knew where she was and never even expected her to be in a Pizzeria that hasn't been touched in a long time.

It was about a couple hours or so past midnight when Stacy was still asleep. All was quiet in the Pizzeria until a blood-curdling scream was heard.

**"**_**AHHHHH!**_**"**

Stacy jolted awake and looked around to see if anyone was there, but nothing. "Must've been a bad dream." she rubbed her eyes and stood up to stretch.

She noticed how dark it was and when she looked at her watch, she was shocked about the time, "Oh my gosh! It's gotten really late!" Stacy said in a worried tone, "I better get home now or dad will be worried about me! I just hope he and the others won't be mad, especially Holland."

She knew how strict Holland can be sometimes whenever anyone is out of line or insubordinate, so she grabbed the handle to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Oh great!" Stacy started to worry, "It's locked! Now what am I going to do?!"

With little options left, Stacy decided to take a look around and see if there was any open exits. When she made her way towards the dining area and stage, Stacy took notice of the three animatronic animals on the stage. There a lavender colored bunny on the left holding a red guitar, a brown bear with a top hat and bow tie in the middle holding a microphone, and a chicken with a bib on the right holding a keyboard. She even saw a separate stage that had a purple curtain surrounding it and there was a wooden sign in front of it that said, "Sorry! Out of Order."

Stacy got a closer look at them and noticed they looked a little unusual, as if their eyes were piercing your very soul.

"Creepy..." she said to herself.

Stacy kept her eyes on the mascots until she made her way towards the end of the restaurant. A couple minutes of walking, she saw some of the posters and signs on the walls as she walked by. Mostly they were either postings of the rules in the building or fun posters with the characters on it, including a character that looked similar to the bear on the stage only in a golden color.

When she reached the end, there was a pair of double-doors with a red "EXIT" above it. But when Stacy tried to push them open, they wouldn't budge either just like with the first door.

"Come on!" she pushed with all her might, "Come on! Open!"

After about five minutes of pushing, she finally gave up and collapsed on the floor. "Great." Stacy sighed in frustration, "This is just great. I can't get out and no one knows where I am. I'm trapped like a rat!" she sighed again, "Guess I'll just have to wait until morning."

Wanting to pass the time until she was able to leave, Stacy got on her feet and started to look around the place a little more. She passed through the kitchen and the show stage a couple times but she started to feel a little more creeped out whenever she saw the animatronic animals standing frozen in place. She could even feel their blank eyes following her wherever she went.

"It's so creepy how they just stand there like that." Stacy said as she walked towards the end of the stage.

She looked at her watch which read 3:40 AM. Stacy frowned and wondered if anyone was looking for her right now.

"I hope daddy finds me soon." she said softly, "I don't like this place. It's so scary at night."

As she walked away, she saw a door that said "Backstage" and decided to check it out. Stacy opened the door and walked inside to find a bunch of spare animatronic heads on a table staring at her with blank expressions and empty eyes.

"Okay, the creepiness just went up!" she cringed.

There were also spare suits and exoskeletons around the room, but the one thing that really grabbed her attention was the Freddy Fazbear suit sitting upright at the end of the table. When she got a closer look at the suit, Stacy could tell that there was something wrong with it. There was a strong, foul odor upon it and it looked like something was dripping from it's mouth and eyes.

"What the-" she said as she raised her hand to it, "Is that oil?

She barely touched the substance and pulled back to see that it wasn't oil...it was blood! Blood coming from a mechanical suit?!

"What is going on here?!" Stacy asked herself as she wiped the blood off her hand.

Then suddenly, she saw a couple things fall out from the face. Looking down, she was horrified at what she saw: an eyeball and a couple teeth coated in blood right in front of her!

"Oh my God!" she closed her mouth as she backed away, "There's a dead person in there!"

Stacy wanted to scream but she kept herself quiet for she knew if this person was killed and stuffed...then the killers might still be around somewhere.

"_I have to get out of here now!_" Stacy thought as she slowly walked out of the room.

When she got close to the stage, she noticed that all three of the animatronics were gone!

"Oh no..." she said in a hushed whisper, "This is bad! This is very, very bad!"

Stacy knew she had to get out of there and fast! She ran from the stage and passed the kitchen when she noticed there was a light coming from one of the hallways.

That's when she had a thought, "An office! Office's always have phones and I can call for help!"

She ran to the source of the light and there was, indeed, an office. It was small with a little fan running on top of a desk, buttons next to both metal doors, and some posters and children's drawings on one of the walls. And there, on the desk, was a phone with an answering machine next to it.

"Finally!" she said as she grabbed the phone.

She held the phone to her ear and dialed the numbers to the ships phone but all she received was the "out of order" tone at the end of the receiver.

"Oh no!" she groaned in frustration, "The phone's not working! How am I going to get ahold of anyone now?!"

Stacy puts the phone back down and looks at the answering machine with curiosity. She thought that whatever was on there could give her some clues about what happened before she woke up. Giving each doors a quick look and seeing that no one was there, Stacy pushed both buttons and the doors were shut. Taking a deep breath, she pushed a button and a message started playing.

_"Hello? Hello?"_ the voice said, _"Hey wow! Day four! I knew you could do it. Hey listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_ a banging sound could be heard from the voice message, _"I-It's been a bad night here for me. I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you...when I did. Hey, do me a favor."_ more banging sounds were getting louder, _"Maybe sometime, you could check inside those suits in the backroom?" _Stacy cringed each time she heard a door banging on the message, _"I'm gonna try and hold out until somebody checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." _the door banged one more time, _"I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. You know?" _then a chime noise was heard, _"Oh no..."_ Suddenly, there was an inhuman screech that cuts off the person calling and only static came after that.

Stacy felt her heart drop and her breathing felt shorter after the message ended. "I have to get out of here now!" she said with her eyes filling up.

Suddenly, the lights went off and the doors opened automatically!

"Ah!" Stacy shrieked, "What's happening now?!"

But, before Stacy could figure out the situation, she heard some strange music-box like music coming the door on the right. She turned around and saw a pair of glowing eyes and teeth in the darkness.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed and took off running from the office.

She could hear footsteps as she tried to get away from whoever or whatever was following her. Stacy went from the hallways, to the dining hall, and to the backroom but when she got there, she couldn't find any doors or windows in sight. Stacy looked high and low, but she could see that there was no way out and nothing she could hide behind.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder with each passing second as Stacy retreated to a corner of the room, sat down, and hugged her knees. With her heart pounding like a drum, her whole body shaking like a rattlesnakes tail, and her eyes completely filled with tears, Stacy began to sob her heart out.

"Don't hurt me!" Stacy sobbed as she hid her face with her arms, "Please! I don't want to die! Leave me alone!"

As the creature drew closer, Stacy could only shut her eyes and cry in terror for she knew that her fate had been sealed. All she could do was sit there like a frightened little mouse trapped in the corner, ready to for her life to end. But, her fears began to diminish when she felt a paw pet her head very soothingly.

"Aww. Don't cry, little girl." a voice said softly, "It's okay."

She looked up to see the robotic bear looking at her with sympathetic eyes. It looked at her and displayed a face full of sorrow and his voice sounded...comforting, "Are you alright, sweetie?" it asked her.

_"What is going here?" _she thought to herself. Only moments ago, Stacy thought that she would've been torn to shreds by now and, yet, this thing was talking to her like a babysitter comforting a sad child.

"W-Who...who are you?" Stacy asked the robot.

"Me?" the animatronic pointed at himself, "I'm Freddy Fazbear." he tipped his hat, "What's your name?"

While feeling the urge to run away, Stacy didn't want to make the creature angry nor have another reason to chase and maul her. So she swallowed her pride, took a deep breath, and gave him her name.

"S-S-Stacy." she answered with a sniffle.

"Stacy?" the bear smiled at her, "What a pretty name! Nice to meet you!"

Tears still came down from Stacy's cheeks as she sat up straight while Freddy knelt down and wiped the tears away with his finger.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" he asked nicely.

"I-I-I was s-scared." Stacy choked out a sob, "I miss my daddy, my friends, my big brother, and I'm all alone. I have been feeling scared all night and nobody is helping me! I wanna go home!"

Though it has been a long time since he had interacted with a child, Freddy felt sorry for the frightened girl and he wanted to help her in any way that he can.

"Don't cry anymore, sweetie." Freddy said as he rubbed her back, "We can take care of you until someone finds you."

"We?" she looked up at him with curiosity, "Who's "we"?"

"Freddy!" they heard a couple voices call out, "Freddy? You back there?"

"My friends are here." he said as he gave out a grin, "I'm over here, guys!"

A few more footsteps were heard and Stacy could tell the sounds were coming towards were she and Freddy were at.

She felt scared again when three more animatronics approached her and the bear. Two of them were the bunny and the chicken she saw on stage earlier, but then there was the red fox with an eye-patch over his left eye and a hook for a hand. What was odd about this is that the fox was the only one she had not seen since she had been trapped inside.

"Arrgh! Captain, who be your little friend?" the fox asked.

"Hey guys!" Freddy greeted, "I want you to meet my new friend, Stacy!"

Stacy was hiding behind Freddy as he introduced her to his friends, "Stacy, I'd like you to meet Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and Foxy the pirate fox."

The one named Chica took a couple steps towards the girl and knelt down to her level, "Hi there!" she said with a smile, "You are just simply adorable!"

Stacy flinched and hid behind Freddy even more before said bear patted her head, "It's okay, Stacy, they won't hurt you. They're really nice and would never hurt a child."

Without even moving an inch, Stacy looked at Freddy for a moment and back at the others who were smiling at her. Chica reached her wing out to her and, even though she hesitated when Stacy flinched, she began to rub her head in a very affectionate manner.

"Don't be afraid, little one." she spoke in a motherly tone, "There's nothing to be scared of."

"She's right." Bonnie said, "We're the good guys and we love kids."

But while Stacy began to relax a little, she still felt sad because she desperately wanted to see her father and her friends again. A stray tear fell down her cheek and that's when Foxy knelt beside her and Bonnie.

"There there, lassie." Foxy stroked her cheek with his good hand, "Everything's going to be alright."

Feeling comforted and safe, Stacy gave a small smile to the fox while he and the others smiled right back. Bonnie picked up the little girl and carried her to the dining area with the others following him.

Stacy stayed quiet as Bonnie placed her on top of one of the tables close to the stage as the others appeared in front of her.

After a few minutes of silence, Stacy finally got the courage to speak, "Mind if I ask you guys something?"

"Sure sweetie." Bonnie said, "What is it?"

"I saw a mechanical suit in the back room and it looked like there was a dead body in there." she said in small voice, "The room smelled really bad and there were teeth and eyeballs coming out of the face. Did you guys do that?"

The four mascots looked at each other nervously when Stacy brought that up. For the past decade or so, Freddy and his pals were programmed to stuff anyone inside a spare mechanical Freddy Fazbear suit because they think it's an exoskeleton without it's uniform. But, knowing that Stacy has had enough scares for one night, they had to come up with a little white lie.

"It's uhhhhh..." Freddy rubbed the back of his head, "an old Halloween prop from last year! Right guys?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Right! Of course!" the others agreed.

"A Halloween prop?" Stacy raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." Freddy nodded nervously.

"But what about the smell and the teeth and eyeballs falling out?" Stacy also asked.

"T-They're fake." Chica added nervously, "It's just something we made to scare tourists. And as for the smell, this place is pretty old and sometimes things start to rust, wear down, and go rotten."

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed with her, "So there's nothing to worry about Stacy."

Stacy narrowed her eyes at them and hoped they weren't lying, "Really?"

Everyone nodded slowly before Stacy spoke again, "Okay, if you say so."

Without showing it, Freddy and the others were relieved that the young girl bought the lie and hopefully she won't figure out the truth. To make her feel happy and welcome, Foxy came up with an idea.

"Mateys, what's say we put on a show for the little lass to lift her spirits?" Foxy suggested.

"Great idea, Foxy!" Freddy said happily, "Everyone, get in your places! It's showtime!"

"What are you doing?" Stacy asked them.

"You'll see, sweetie." Chica smiled at her, "Wait right here."

The four robotic mascots ran back to the stage, closed the curtain, and after nearly ten minutes of waiting, the curtain opened back up to reveal Freddy with his microphone and the others holding their instruments. Foxy was even holding a spare guitar that was stored with other backup instruments in the storage room.

"Ready everyone?" Freddy asked his friends.

"Ready Freddy!" everyone said in unison.

"Then let's do it!"

The group started to play a bunch of happy and cheerful songs for Stacy and even though she was a little confused at first, she started to feel a little better after her scare earlier. The music amused her and she even hummed to some of the tunes they were playing as her watch now read 4:23 AM.

Once the show had ended Stacy cheered for the robotic animals, "Yay!" Stacy clapped her hands, "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you!" Freddy took a bow, "Thank you!"

Everyone else took a bow and got off the stage after they set their stuff down. Then, they heard a growling noise coming from their little friends tummy.

"I'm kinda hungry." Stacy held her stomach, "I haven't eaten since lunch and It's way past my suppertime."

Chica also thought of an idea to help their new friend and she dashed off into the kitchen as fast as you can say, "Thumbelina".

"Where is she going?" Stacy asked.

"She probably went to the kitchen to make you a snack." Bonnie answered, "Can't have you going hungry, now can we?"

"Certainly not, laddie." Foxy said before looking at Stacy, "What's say we play some games to pass the time?"

"Uh sure." Stacy shrugged as she hopped down from the table.

Foxy led her to the game room where he gave her some tokens and allowed her to play some of the games. One of the games she played was skeeball but since it was her first time playing, she wasn't really that good.

"Oh." she sighed as she missed on her first try.

When she missed the second time, Bonnie goes up to her and shows her how.

"Here. Let me show you how it's done." Bonnie said as he grabbed one of the balls.

He took aim, rolled the ball, and it went right into the 50-point slot. Stacy was amazed at his skill and grabbed another ball, wanting to try it the same way he did. Bonnie took her hand, helped her take aim, and just like last time, it went in!

"Yes!" she made a victory fist pump before she hugged him, "We did it! Thanks Bonnie."

"No problem, kid." Bonnie ruffled her hair, "All it takes is a little practice."

Stacy played skeeball again and this time, she did better than her first try. She, then, started to play other games a small basketball game, tetris, space games, and others until she ran out of tokens but she couldn't help but smile the whole time. She felt both worn out, hungry, and very happy because her new friends were showing her a great time in the pizzeria.

"Whew!" she wiped her forehead, "That was fun!"

"We're really glad to hear that." Freddy said happily, "We try our best to make children happy when they come and visit our place."

"Yeah!" Foxy and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

As the clock on the wall read 4:55 AM, Chica came back into the dining room while holding a plate with a small pepperoni pizza on it.

"Stacy!" the female chicken called out, "Come in here! I have something for you!"

The four friends headed to were Chica was and Stacy noticed that there was a child-sized pizza sitting on a table and glass of apple juice right next to it.

"Time to eat." Chica pulled out a seat for her.

"Is that for me?" Stacy asked.

"Yep." she nodded, "I made it myself. I didn't want you to go hungry."

Stacy went to the table, sat down, grabbed a piece of the pizza, took a small bite, and she had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Mmmm!" Stacy swallowed, "This is delicious!" Chica was happy to hear that as she patted her on the back and lets the girl enjoy her dinner. Then, Foxy went up to Pirates Cove and opened the curtain that revealed the stage was covered in paintings of clouds, blue sky, and the ocean.

"Would you like to hear some of me pirate tales, little Stacy?" he asked politely.

"Mm-hm." Stacy nodded as she ate.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were standing near the stage, keeping a watchful eye on Stacy as they let Foxy tell her adventurous pirate stories.

"So there I was," Foxy was saying, "right there on the rocks with me sword in hand and I came face to face with the great giant squid. He had me in his tentacles and was about to gobble me up for breakfast and spit out me bones. I took me sword and sent him back to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Wow!" Stacy said before she grabbed another slice, "That's amazing!"

"Would ye like to hear more?" he asked.

"Aye aye Captain!" Stacy smiled at him.

"Arrr!" Foxy smiled back, "As ye wish, little missy!"

Foxy told more of his pirate tales and Stacy finished up the little pizza by the time he ended his last tale.

"Oh, I'm full." Stacy patted her stomach with content, "Thanks for the food, Chica. And thanks for telling those wonderful stories, Foxy."

"You're welcome, lass." Foxy smiled and patted her head.

"It's no problem at all, sweetheart." Chica smiled as well.

Stacy went up to them and gave them both a hug to show her appreciation. Foxy and Chica hugged her right back for a moment before they ended the embrace. And now it was Freddy's turn to do something nice for the sweet little girl.

"Be right back." he said before he left.

Then Freddy went over to the prize counter, grabbed something from the shelf, walked back to Stacy, and held it out to her.

"Here." he said as he handed the toy to her, "This is for you."

"F-For me?" she looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

Freddy nodded as she held the object in her hands and looked at it. It was a small teddy bear that looked just like Freddy Fazbear.

"Thanks but, why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"It's something to remember us by." Freddy smiled at her, "It's a souvenir of your first visit here."

"Wow." Stacy looked at the bear and back at Freddy, "This is the sweetest thing anyone grownup has ever done for me."

She, then, gave the mechanical bear a warm hug and Freddy hugged her right back, "Thanks Freddy."

"Aww, you're welcome sweetie." Freddy said as he patted her back.

After they stopped hugging, Stacy gave out a big yawn as she started to rub her tired eyes.

"Getting sleepy, honey?" Chica asked.

"Mm-hm." Stacy nodded tiredly as she walked back to her table, "I'm so tired..."

"I think it's time miss Stacy to be getting some shut-eye." Foxy said.

Stacy sat back down on her chair, placed her teddy bear on the table, and rested her head on her folded arms. Freddy, then, went to the storage room, came back with a blanket, and wrapped it around Stacy so she wouldn't catch a cold.

"There you go, sweetie." he said softly.

"Thanks." Stacy said as she closed her eyes, "Freddy, do you think we'll be able to play again sometime? I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys."

"Sure ye can, lassie." Foxy gave a small smile, "We'd love to have you back here sometime."

"We enjoyed hanging out with you, too." Bonnie nodded.

"You're such a sweet little girl." Chica rubbed her hair, "We may entertain kids but we haven't interacted with someone like you in a long time."

"You're welcome here anytime you wish." Freddy smiled.

"Thanks guys. You're good friends..." Stacy said before she finally fell asleep.

"Goodnight Stacy." Freddy gave her one more, gentle, pat on the head.

He and his three friends kept a very watchful eye over their new little friend until 6:00 AM where they had to go back to their spots and become motionless statues again. About an hour after six, Stacy started to wake up.

"Mmm." she stirred before she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Is it morning already?"

She noticed that the morning light shining through the windows and realized she had been asleep for the rest of the night. She got up from her chair, yawned, and gave herself a stretch before turning around and seeing Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica standing still on the stage again.

"Freddy?" she went up to him, "Bonnie? Chica?" she looked at Pirates Cove, "Foxy?"

But they never said anything nor did they move a single mechanical muscle. Stacy went back to the table to get her teddy bear when she noticed there was a note attatched to it. She picked up the note and began to read it.

_Dear Stacy, we're glad that you were able to play with us during your stay. Sorry we weren't able to be with you until sunrise but we have to go back to our positions until midnight tonight. We're only allowed to move at night and we are still as statues in the daytime. We hope that we'll see you again someday and you're always welcome to visit us anytime you want._  
_You're Friends, _  
_Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and Foxy the pirate fox._

Stacy smiled and gave one last smile and wave to her new friends before grabbing her bear and making her way towards the exit. She gave it a little push and saw that it was open! She walked out into the morning light and before she got far, she gave a final look at the pizzeria.

'I'll come back guys." she said to herself before waling away, "I promise."

After walking about a block to her home, Stacy noticed a figure running towards her.

"Stacy!" the person called out to her, "Stacy!"

Stacy knew who it was and began to run towards him, "Daddy!"

Her father, Stoner, had been searching for her all night and when he went to look for his daughter again in the morning, he saw her walking on the sidewalk. The father and daughter gave a each other a warm embrace as soon as they were reunited.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" she hugged her father.

"Stacy, I'm so glad you're okay!" Stoner hugged her tight before briefly pulling away, "Where were you? I was so worried about you!"

'I'm sorry, dad." Stacy looked down for a moment, "I was stuck in a building all night."

She explained that while playing with her friends, Stacy found a hiding place and found herself locked in after she woke up from her sleep. She even tried finding a way out and even calling for help, but failed every time because of the locked doors and the phone was broken.

"Oh, my poor little girl." Stoner gave his daughter another hug, "You must've been terrified."

"I was." she nodded, "But thanks to my new friends, I was able to calm myself and feel better."

"Who were your friends?" he asked her.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." she answered, "They're robots who live in that pizza place and entertain kids." she held out her bear to him, "They even gave me a little teddy bear to make me happy."

"Oh I see." Stoner realized, "You must mean those animatronic animal mascots people create for amusement parks and such?"

"Yeah." she nodded. She wanted to tell her dad that they came to life on their own, but said nothing because she knew her dad wouldn't believe her.

'Well, what do you say we head home?" Stoner picked her up in his arms, "Everyone is worried about you."

"You bet." Stacy grinned.

Stoner carried his little daughter back to the Gekko where she was welcomed by her dads fellow shipmates and friends. Holland started to scold her for being out all night and not coming home, but once Stoner told him the same thing she told him and Holland decided to go easy on her this time. After telling her not to stay out too late again, Holland and the others went to do some work on the ship but not before Stoner gave Stacy another hug and a kiss on the forehead. When Stacy started to walk to the childrens room, she heard a couple of voices behind her.

"Stacy!" she turned around and saw her three best friends running towards her and embracing her like no tomorrow. "Stacy! Where were you?! We thought we'd never see you again!"

"I know. I know." she said, "I'm sorry. But you wouldn't believe the night I had!"

"What happened?" asked Gina.

"I was stuck in this weird, old pizza place," she explained, "and there were these robot characters that came to life. And even though I was afraid at first, they were really nice to me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Matt interrupted, "Are you saying that you were being cared for by robots? I'm sorry Stacy but that sounds ridiculous."

"I agree." said Gina, "It's not possible that robots would be alive unless someone controlled them with some sort of technology."

"Maybe you were dreaming." Hank added, "After all, you were in there all night."

Stacy wanted to at least try to convince her friends that she was telling the truth, but she knew that they, probably, wouldn't believe her from the start. She sighed again before giving a small grin, "I guess you're right, Hank. It was probably just my imagination."

"Still, it's good to have you back, Stacy." Gina smiled before hugging her best friend again, "After you rest, you wanna play with us later?"

"Sure." she said before heading to the children's room, "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Okay. Later!" the kids said before heading to the kitchen.

After her friends left, Stacy went into the kids room, changed into her PJs, placed her dirty clothes in the laundry, and laid down on her bed until she fell asleep. During her slumber, she held on to her stuffed animal and dreamed about seeing Freddy and the others again.

When Stacy woke up that afternoon, she went to play with her friends as she promised and decided to take a little walk after about an hour and a half of playing. She even wanted to take the same path where she found the pizzeria yesterday. As Stacy walked past the building, she swore that she could see Freddy Fazbear winking at her through the window. And she smiled and waved at him before walking away with her teddy bear tucked safely under her arm.

"See you again, Freddy." she said to herself.

And by the way: Stacy has been going to Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria whenever she wanted and was always delighted to see her robotic friends again, especially the bear who had comforted her that night. And Freddy was happy to have a new friend after all those years of loneliness.

The End


End file.
